


Le Calvaire d'Angelo

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [22]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: France (Country), Gen, Humor, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Prendre l'avion n'a rien de compliqué. Normalement. Sauf si vous êtes à Paris. Et qu'il y a la... Grève. <b>Ecrit par: Chrysos</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Calvaire d'Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Chrysos
> 
> Timeline : UDC - scène coupée
> 
> Chapitre concerné: [chapitre 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001117/chapters/2137351)

_ Paris, France, juin 2004… _

 

— Grève générale des transports, ne cessait de ronchonner Angelo. Comme si j’avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !

Mains dans les poches et cigarette au bec, le chevalier du Cancer marchait dans les artères de Paris d’un pas traînant. Son sac à dos élimé sur l’épaule, il ajouta une ligne sur l’ardoise que lui devrait désormais le pays des droits de l’homme. Pourtant, Marine l’avait bien prévenu de ce qui l’attendait :

 _— Nada,_ avait rigolé la douce enfant _, pas de métro, pas de taxi, pas de train ni de bus ! C’est une coutume typiquement française. A intervalle régulier, les salariés descendent dans la rue pour redorer, auprès des touristes, leur blason de râleurs invétérés. Une discipline où, crois-moi, ils sont champions toutes catégories. Si tu veux avoir ton vol, tu as deux solutions : soit tu forces ton tempérament de Sicilien à se lever aux aurores et tu marches vaille que vaille jusqu’à Orly, soit tu emploies une méthode plus sauvage en réquisitionnant une voiture et son conducteur. Si tant est que la voiture en question puisse se frayer un chemin dans le cortège. Ce qui me paraît hautement improbable…_

Malheureusement pour Angelo, l’appel de la grasse matinée crapuleuse avait été le plus fort. Trop naïf, il ne prit pas au sérieux les mises en garde de sa compagne et payait à présent d’amers dividendes. Parce que rien, dans sa formation d’assassin froid et efficace, ne l’avait préparé à ce chemin de croix. Paris, capitale du chic et du choc, était bel et bien paralysée depuis l’aube.

A la rigueur, c’est un désagrément dont Angelo aurait pu s’accommoder. Etre un chevalier d’or présentait peu d’avantages, hormis celui de pouvoir battre quelques records. Un petit sprint à la vitesse de la lumière dans les rues désertées de la ville du même nom, voilà qui aurait pu constituer une alternative cocasse. Par malchance pour l’Italien, le pavé de l’ancienne ville olympique était actuellement foulé par bien trop de spectateurs et d’obstacles en puissance pour pouvoir prétendre à une tentative de ce style.

Une manifestation géante composée, au choix, de six mille participants selon la police, de dix mille selon les organisateurs ou de soixante millions de crétins selon le Cancer, bloquait toute avancée. Laborieusement, le chevalier d’Athéna avait dû se joindre au troupeau qui convergeait dans la même direction que lui et jouait des coudes pour fendre cette marée humaine.

De plus en plus sujet à l’agoraphobie, le chevalier grommelait en italien, quand il fut pris à parti par une jeune étudiante. La vingtaine, plutôt jolie, elle arborait un look totalement hors de propos avec son treillis informe et son t-shirt à l’effigie du Che. Manquant de s’étouffer de rire devant cette révolutionnaire pathétique, Angelo lui rendit son salut et l’entendit pérorer :

— Qu’est-ce que tu transportes dans ton sac ? Des tracts ?

Amusé, le voyageur répondit par l’affirmative. L’étudiante, intriguée, renchérit :

— Tu fais partie de quel syndicat ?

— Celui des taxidermistes indépendants ! Je revendique une revalorisation des salaires, histoire de ne pas finir sur la paille !

Tout en sortant ce trait d’humour vaseux, le Cancer eut un déclic. Fixant la jeune femme, bien refroidie dans son ardeur par sa réplique, il lui demanda :

— Paris est bien réputée pour ses catacombes, non ?

A contrecoeur, l’étudiante répondit :

— Oui. Je les ai déjà visitées. C’est morbide et…

— Et elles s’étendent sous toute la ville ? la coupa Angelo.

— Je ne crois pas. Par contre, il paraît qu’il y a un véritable labyrinthe de galeries condamnées sous nos pieds. Mais, à part peut-être le fantôme de l’opéra, personne ne s’y risque jamais. De toute façon, l’accès est interdit.

— Le fantôme de l’opéra… répéta le Cancer, s’imaginant déjà cherchant à tâtons son chemin dans ce Paris caverneux en poussant des ricanements gutturaux. Non, mauvaise idée de raccourcis. Merci quand même du renseignement.

 

Absorbé par son projet d’exploration des bas-fonds de la capitale, l’italien n’avait pas remarqué que l’étudiante, ainsi qu’une bonne partie du cortège, venait de déguerpir dans les rues transversales.

Courageux, mais finalement pas très téméraires, les manifestants fuyaient donc les uns après les autres. La raison, songea le Cancer, en était probablement le lourd nuage de fumée qui s’élevait désormais droit devant lui. Les yeux piquants, il applaudit :

— A la bonne heure, des gaz lacrymogènes. C’est moins dissuasif que les canons, mais c’est tout aussi efficace pour mater une bonne révolution. Bon, maintenant que la voie est libre, ‘plus qu’à trouver quelqu’un pour m’indiquer le chemin…

A sa droite, Angelo aperçut un groupe d’adolescents au visage cachés par des écharpes. Apostrophant l’un d’eux, dont le pied de biche venait accidentellement d’atterrir dans la devanture d’un magasin, l’italien lui demanda, le plus poliment qu’il pût, le moyen le plus court de rejoindre Orly. Ce à quoi le charmant promeneur, qui ramassait son bien dans la vitrine en recueillant au passage quelques babioles, rétorqua d’un son étouffé ressemblant à :

— ‘asses-toi ‘onnard !

Le gardien du quatrième temple, reconnaissant bien là la légendaire hospitalité française, saisit alors la cagoule de son interlocuteur à un endroit protubérant qui laissait deviner son oreille et reprit :

— Je n’ai pas dû bien comprendre. Tu as bien dit : « oui monsieur, c’est avec joie que je vais accéder à votre requête » ?

L’adolescent, hors de lui, se prit alors à enrichir le vocabulaire de l’italien d’expressions fleuries et autres insultes très en vogue dans la capitale. Il en fut d’ailleurs grandement remercié par une torsion encore plus douloureuse de son oreille.

Les amis du jeune homme, qui auraient normalement dû prendre ombrage de cette leçon de courtoisie infligée à leur camarade, ne prêtèrent pourtant aucune attention aux duettistes. Les voyant prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, Angelo réalisa qu’il avait de la compagnie.

Entendant des pas dans son dos et devinant un bras armé prêt à s’abattre sur son crâne, l’italien réagit d’instinct. Délivrant l’adolescent, qui partit sans demander son reste, le combattant aguerri se retourna vivement et décocha un direct à son agresseur.

Celui-ci vola sur quelques mètres avant d’atterrir rudement sur le pavé. Par chance, les éboueurs étant eux aussi aux abonnés absents, un amoncellement de poubelles amortit le choc, laissant seulement le voltigeur sonné, son casque bosselé roulant pathétiquement à ses côtés.

Les autres CRS, estomaqués par cet exploit, dévisagèrent Angelo. Lequel, tout penaud, ramassa la matraque de sa victime et la confia à ses collègues en bredouillant :

— Navré ! C’est la force de l’habitude. Mais… euh… il m’a tout l’air d’avoir une bonne constitution physique. Il s’en remettra rapidement, croyez-moi. Tant que je vous tiens, l’un de vous pourrait-il me dire dans quelle direction se situe Orly ? Avec toute cette fumée, j’ai du mal à me repérer.

Les représentants de l’ordre échangèrent des regards incrédules. Timidement, l’un d’eux pointa le doigt en direction du sud.

— C’est un début, concéda le Cancer, en s’éclipsant. Bonne continuation !

C’est ainsi que naquit ce qui serait, pendant les décennies à venir, la légende urbaine la plus contée dans les casernes de France et de Navarre : celle de l’étranger (tantôt italien, russe, allemand, américain, polonais ou chinois) fort comme un bœuf qui cherche inlassablement son chemin lors des manifestations violentes, avant de s’évanouir comme un mirage.

Gare à celui, murmurait-on, qui ne saurait donner une réponse satisfaisante à cet esprit sacrément frappeur…

 

* * *

 

Nationale 7, H moins trois heures avant le vol d’Angelo. Après bien des tours et des détours, l’italien touchait presque au but. Franchissant la barrière de sécurité, il huma à pleins poumons l’air vicié de ce grand axe routier et s’étira langoureusement.

Par principe, il tendit le pouce en direction des voitures qui déboulaient à tombeau ouvert. Geste dérisoire s’il en était, aucun conducteur n’accordant la moindre attention à cet individu assez kamikaze pour oser s’aventurer en terrain aussi risqué.

Dépité, Angelo s’apprêtait déjà à reprendre sa marche quand un crissement de pneus lui fit tourner la tête. Découvrant un break, immobilisé sur la bande d’arrêt d’urgence à cent mètres de sa position, le Cancer remercia le dieu du covoiturage d’avoir exaucer ses prières.

Longeant la longue trace de gomme, attestant de la violence du freinage, l’italien toqua à la vitre du véhicule. La conductrice, la trentaine, plutôt jolie dans son genre bon chic bon genre, lui ouvrit la portière en demandant :

— Je suppose que vous vous rendez à l’aéroport ?

— Vous supposez bien. Je peux ?

Prenant le hochement de tête de la conductrice pour une réponse satisfaisante, le sicilien s’installa à la place du mort. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’attacher sa ceinture, la voiture était déjà repartie sur les chapeaux de roues.

— Conduite intéressante, apprécia Angelo. Typiquement parisienne, mais bizarrement, elle me rappelle mon enfance...

Prenant cette remarque pour un compliment la jeune femme répondit :

— C’est que, avec tout ça, je vais être en retard. Drôle de hasard. C’est la deuxième fois que, par votre faute, je risque de perdre mon travail.

A cet aveu, l’italien reconnut enfin la conductrice. C’était l’hôtesse d’Iberia à qui il avait fait tout un numéro de charme, ceci afin de localiser Marine. Faussement confus, il admit :

— Si ça peut vous consoler, dites-vous que c’est très bon pour votre karma. En tout cas, merci de me rendre service à nouveau.

— Pas de quoi, sourit l’hôtesse. Pardonnez-moi d’être aussi indiscrète, mais avez-vous pu retrouver la femme dont vous étiez tombé amoureux ?

— Eh bien… Oui. C’est d’ailleurs désormais chez elle que je loge, à chacune de mes escales dans votre beau pays.

— Ah, soupira la conductrice, en frottant inconsciemment son annulaire à l’endroit où se trouvait encore son alliance cinq minutes auparavant. Je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Changeant brutalement de sujet, l’hôtesse reprit :

— Et donc, si je comprends bien, vous repartez en Italie ?

— Non, en Grèce. C’est là-bas que je « travaille ».

— Dans ce cas, vous devriez peut-être prévenir votre employeur que vous allez être indisponible pendant un certain temps.

— Pardon ?!

— Vous n’avez pas écouté les informations ? Tous les vols en moyens courriers ont été annulés, pour cause de grève surprise des contrôleurs aériens. Et, malheureusement, ça ne me dispense pourtant pas de prendre mon service pour expliquer à des dizaines de touristes catalans qu’ils ne pourront pas rentrer chez eux avant de très longues heures d’attente.

Angelo, la mâchoire pendante, se laissa aller sur son siège. Se massant le front, il questionna :

— Dites-moi, les bars de l’aéroport sont-ils aussi fermés pour cause de grève des percolateurs ?

— Pas que je sache.

— A la bonne heure. Parce que j’ai expressément besoin d’un café noir bien serré. Et, si vous avez encore cinq minutes avant que votre service ne commence, je veux bien vous en offrir un.

L’hôtesse, ne pouvant résister à une invitation si alléchante, appuya sur l’accélérateur. A cet instant, Angelo aperçut deux motards dans son rétroviseur qui, allez savoir pourquoi, venaient de prendre en chasse le véhicule. Le Cancer, pour la première fois de sa vie, s’abandonna dans un fou rire nerveux totalement incontrôlable.

 

 


End file.
